


an age at least to every part

by Mster70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He’s always had an appreciation for the muscular male form, and in this Kylo was decidedly not lacking. It was one of the redhead’s favorite things about the other man, really, and some nights he had a hard time dragging his hands and mouth away from the firm swell of his muscles. He looks his fill, but predictably his fingers are twitching with the familiar ache to touch before long, and he doesn't bother to hold himself back.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	an age at least to every part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythbusterposey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/gifts).



This is far from the first time they’ve fallen into Hux’s bed together, Kylo sneaking away from his quarters or the two of them ducking out of the hallways when they’re off duty and not likely to be missed.

Sometimes it’s frantic, desperate rutting that drives them to completion before they’ve even removed all their clothes. Other times, it’s heady and slow and dirty, hours passing uncounted until they’re a sticky wrecked mess, too fucked-out to move for the rest of the night. Tonight is definitely the latter, desire thrumming hot but not urgent at the base of the general’s spine. He’ll take his time with Kylo tonight.

Hux walks Kylo backwards from the front door into his bedchamber, removing each ridiculous and heavy black layer at a time, eyes flashing dark each time a new patch of skin is revealed. Once the taller man is undressed completely and laid out beautifully on the black silk sheets of Hux’s bed, the general takes a moment to simply appreciate Kylo’s toned form. He’s always had an appreciation for the muscular male form, and in this Kylo was decidedly not lacking. It was one of the redhead’s favorite things about the other man, really, and some nights he had a hard time dragging his hands and mouth away from the firm swell of his muscles. He looks his fill, but predictably his fingers are twitching with the familiar ache to  _ touch  _ before long, and he doesn't bother to hold himself back any longer.

Hux starts at Kylo’s shoulders, his trapezius muscles swelling in peaks and valleys above the jut of his collarbones. The pink of his tongue darts out to trace over the top of one shoulder, his hands coming up to smooth over one large bicep. The dark-haired man barks out a laugh when Hux tries to stretch his fingers around the girth of it and fails, his middle fingers and thumbs not quite able to meet in the middle. Kylo twitches and flexes his arm, the muscle expanding and firming under Hux’s loose grip.

The general moves one hand to Kylo’s other arm, slipping his palms over broad triceps and pushing them up and over his head. Kylo moves his arms with little resistance, letting his wrists cross and settle over the nape of his neck. Hux hums appreciatively at the bunch and flex of the dark-haired man’s arms like this, and he leans in to suck a patch of stretched-taut skin between his teeth, worrying at it until the Knight can’t hold back a whimper and the spot is a spit-shiny mauve.

Satisfied and ready to move lower, Hux grabs at Kylo’s wrists and pulls his arms back down to his sides. He braces himself on broad shoulders as he swings one leg over two thickly corded thighs to gain better access to the swells and dips of Kylo’s toned torso. He skims his fingers down from prominent clavicles over the rise of pectorals, brushing underneath the bottom curve of the muscles and curling back around to tweak at dusky pink nipples. Kylo arches under him and groans at the contact, and Hux can't resist bending his head down to follow the path with his tongue. 

Kylo’s skin is smooth with the slightest tang of musk and salt, muscle jumping as he laves over a ticklish spot. Hux presses a smirk into the hollow of his sternum, a hand slipping idly up the other man’s flank as he thumbs over the rippled muscle covering his ribs. His mouth moves back over the other side of Kylo’s chest. He pays particular attention to the sensitive skin on the underside of one pectoral, nipping and sucking at the flesh under his mouth until a bruise blooms bright red under his teeth. 

Hux leans back up to admire his work, Kylo’s breaths coming heavier and quicker as a flush spreads pink and splotchy from neck to chest. It was hard to tell who was more affected by this, the general throbbing in the confines of his pants at the feel and sight of the firm body beneath him. Really, it didn’t matter much, as he planned on having _ both _ of them thoroughly ruined by the end of the night - but for now, Hux thinks he’s going to savor the flex and ripple beneath him and take Kylo apart until those ridiculous muscles were full of marks that he’d carry for days. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from this stanza of _To His Coy Mistress_ by Andrew Marvell, idea cortesy of mythbusterposey :  
>  An hundred years should go to praise  
> Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;  
> Two hundred to adore each breast,  
> But thirty thousand to the rest;  
> An age at least to every part,  
> And the last age should show your heart.  
> For, lady, you deserve this state,  
> Nor would I love at lower rate.  
> bonus arm inspiration : [ x ](http://cdn.inquisitr.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Adam-Driver.jpg)
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://mster70.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
